The Empire Underneath III: CONCLUSION
by StorymasterQ
Summary: The final Showdown! This is it! The end of the Trilogy. This fic covers everything, revealing all the unrevealed secrets. We know the MechaTama was first created by Suchan, but up to an Empire? Someone's behind this! But who? And how's Shinsei and Shino
1. Surprise Visit

The Empire Underneath III Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Love Hina characters belong to Ken Akamatsu as their creator. But the ones you've never seen in Love Hina before is no doubt made up by me.

Author's Notes: In this third and last installment of The Empire Underneath Trilogy (I finally decided it to be one), I'll stop explaining uses of Japanese directly afterwards starting in this chapter. All of the Japanese used here has a translation which can be found at the end of the document.

A train stopped silently as it has reached its destination: Hinata Train Station. One of the doors slipped open with a hiss, revealing a tanned figure. Her long dark hair was tied together with a big red ribbon. She stepped off the train as she adjusted her backpack's position on her back.  
The girl held up an opened book on her hand. A map. She put a finger on a spot, the train station, then slid her finger, following a road towards a building marked as Hinata-sou. She nodded. She then closed the book and slipped it into her backpack.  
Just as she was about to walk, her eyes caught a glimpse of three old men, one of them seemed to be ready to leave.  
"Why am I doing this trip?" asked the one who looked like he was ready to leave.  
"Yume..."  
"Yakusoku..." The other two old men replied at the same time.  
The leaving old man pondered for a second. Then, tilting his head aside, "Wasureru na..."  
The girl looked stunned.  
Some mist came upon the station, and when it dissipated, the three old men were nowhere to be seen.

**LOVE HINA: Super Duper Special Episode! #6**

**The Empire Underneath III: CONCLUSION**

**Chapter 1: Surprise Visit**

"Gomen, ne, Shinobu..." Kaolla said, her expression exhausted. "I can't do much further than just fixing his outer skeleton. They seemed to have developed a much better internal system than anything I could comprehend. I thought my adjustments would be enough, but..."  
Shinobu bit her lower lip. "Then...?" she asked, although she could guess what she meant.  
Kaolla raised both shoulders. "I can't guarantee his memory will be fully recovered. I can't even guarantee he still has his human projection."  
Shinobu stifled a cry. Her guess was correct.  
Kaolla sighed. "It's not like I haven't tried. I tried accessing his memory, but this time it's all locked. I can't open a single byte in all those 6,4 terabytes of memory he has."  
Shinobu nodded. "Daijoubu. Arigato, Kaolla." she said, forcing a smile.  
Kaolla nodded. She then turned around. "I'll be in my room, sleeping." she said. She yawned as she went out of Shinobu's room.  
Shinobu turned to the inactive Mecha-Tama on her bed. She went to sit next to it. Sighing, she put a hand on the cold metal shell. "Shinsei-kun..." she whispered.  
After three seconds in silence, Shinobu began to feel something under her palm. She turned to the Mecha-Tama in shock. The Mecha-Tama was shaking. Softly at first, but gradually intensified. Shinobu jumped to stand and stared at the shaking Mecha-Tama on her bed. "W-What's happening?" she asked.  
The Mecha-Tama began to hover on Shinobu's bed. After about 10 inches, it shone brightly, forcing Shinobu to cover her eyes.  
After the light dissipated, Shinobu timidly peeked through her hands, and sure enough, Shinsei was sitting on her bed. His expression was of relief. Shinobu turned to him slowly. She bit her lip, just in case she was dreaming. "S-Shinsei-kun?"  
Shinsei turned to her and smiled. "Hai, Shinobu-chan. I'm alright."  
Shinobu couldn't hold a tear. It flowed from her right eye before she ran and hugged Shinsei, her momentum forced Shinsei onto her bed. 

Everyone was gathering in the dining room. Shinsei was among them. Shinobu was (of course) next to him. "I am alright. All systems are functioning normally." he said, addressing the lot of worried-faced people around him. "Although my exoskeleton self-check results showed something a bit weird."  
"I've put on some reinforcements." Kaolla appeared next to him, hanging upside down from the ceiling. "Glad you can make it back!" Although she looked cheerful, tired marks hadn't left her face.  
"And your memory?" Mitsune asked.  
"I seem to have some of my memory erased. The end of it was just before I collapsed, trying to adjust myself to the 'Ru-Su Unite'." Shinsei stated. "I do not remember anything afterwards. What happened to my...I mean the Mecha-Boss?"  
"It's a long story." Keitaro sighed, remembering how Shinobu could be so powerful.  
"You don't remember anything?" Naru asked.  
Shinsei shook his head.  
"It's like this..." Keitaro began.  
Shinsei seemed to be listening very carefully.  
Keitaro repeated on what happened that day, but he left out what he didn't see. The last scene which only Shinobu knew. She decided not to share it with anyone else.

The day ended peacefully. Shinsei was given a room next to Shinobu's, upon her request. Seeing that she didn't seem to want to receive no for an answer, Keitaro was forced to agree.  
He sighed as he sat on the floor of his room. A cup of steaming tea was on a table next to him. Naru was on the other side of the table. "I'm glad that Shinobu finally found someone for her." he said.  
Naru smiled. "You think she really like him?"  
Keitaro nodded firmly. "Possibly more." He took his cup and sipped some tea. After sighing, he continued, "Kids these days. Can't they wait a few more years?"  
"You mean, until about my age?" Naru asked.  
Keitaro nodded. "About so." he agreed.  
Naru shook her head. "This is probably nothing, you know?" she said. "Everyone's got someone to like when they're young. It's a natural thing." she said.  
Keitaro turned to her. "Like Seta-san?"  
Naru blushed a bit. "Well..." she silenced for a second, then, "Ah, come on! I bet you have a crush once too."  
Keitaro nodded, confessing. "Yeah, once, when I'm 5 years old."  
Naru's eyes widened. She recognized that period of time. "You don't mean...you haven't liked another girl since?"  
Keitaro tilted his head aside. "Well, starting a few months ago I began to like another girl, you know? I met her first in the rotenburo."  
Naru blushed.  
Keitaro glanced at her and chuckled to see her blush. "You _do_ remember that, don't you?"  
Naru nodded. "Of course."  
Keitaro took another sip of tea. After a few seconds of silence, "Are you going to sleep here again, Naru?"

Shinsei was sitting next to Shinobu on the edge of her bed. Both were looking down. "I'm sorry if I made you worry."  
Shinobu shook her head. "Daijoubu. What matters is that you're here again...with me." She added the last two words while blushing.  
Shinsei smiled. "I'm honored." he said. He then looked up and turned to her. "I have a confession." he suddenly said.  
Shinobu turned to her, her expression a bit shocked.  
"Do you know why Su-chan reported that all of my memory is protected?" he asked.  
Shinobu's face showed total confusion. "How can I understand anything like that?" she asked back.  
Shinsei ignored her. "Actually, I made a last resort in preserving my memory. I redirected my input..."  
Shinobu's eyes turned to swirls.  
Shinsei was stunned, then chuckled. "The point is, I didn't actually lose my memory."  
Shinobu's returned normal in an instant. She stared at him intently. "Then..."  
Shinsei tilted his head aside. "It seemed that I'm more human than I had thought. I lied to the others."  
Shinobu was shocked.  
Shinsei straightened his head and stared at her, then, "I remembered every detail until the second my system lost power. And that made my holographic projection went out."  
Shinobu gasped. "It was...after...you said...and I said..."  
Shinsei nodded. "Yes, I heard your last words." he smiled. He took Shinobu's hands and brought it to his lips. He softly kissed it. "Aishiteru, Shinobu-chan."  
Shinobu could feel Shinsei's warm hand on hers. And she was sure that her face was completely red. "S-Shinsei-kun..."  
Shinsei smiled. "May I heard your last words that day again?" he asked.  
Shinobu could feel his head was about to explode. She looked up and stared into Shinsei's eyes. "Aishiteru mo, Shinsei-kun..."

The tanned girl sighed a relief as she finally reached the top of the flight of stairs in front of Hinata-sou. She looked up and around, admiring the huge building. She walked to the front door and noticed a plank near it. She pointed the Japanese letters one by one, trying to read it. After confirming that it was Hinata-sou, she smiled. She then knocked on the glass front door.

Keitaro broke his kiss. He sat up. "I think I heard someone knock."  
"At this time of the night...?" Naru asked sleepily next to him. She checked her watch which was next to her glasses. "It's near midnight." They were under a big blanket.  
Keitaro stood up. "I'd better check it. Maybe someone needs help."  
Naru smiled. "Hurry back, okay?" she said sexily.  
Keitaro blushed. "We'll see." He gave her a quick kiss before going to the door.  
Another knock was heard.  
Keitaro yawned as he went to the front door. The night lamp on the table of the living room shone on him and his pajamas. He looked through the glass and saw Shinobu outside. He frowned. He opened the door. "Shinobu-chan, what are you doing outside in this time of the night?" he asked.  
The tanned figure frowned, then smiled. "Shinobu-chan?" she said. She shook her head as she muttered a hum with a tone telling that he was mistaken. She then pointed herself and said her name, "Nyamo."  
Keitaro needed a few seconds before her words sank into his mind. His eyes widened as his jaw dropped to the floor. "N-Nyamo-chan?"

**Love Hina: The Empire Underneath III: CONCLUSION - Not For Sale or Rent :)**

"You really chose a strange time to visit." Naru said. She, Keitaro and Nyamo was sitting in the living room. They didn't bother to wake the others up.  
Nyamo smiled apologetically. "Sumimasen..." she said. "I didn't count the time needed to reach here from the station."  
Naru and Keitaro raised both eyebrows in shock. "You can speak Japanese?" Keitaro asked.  
Nyamo smiled. "Yes, I can. I didn't feel like talking to you then. I also have learnt almost every Asian language as I travel from Pararaleks."  
Naru vaguely remembered that Nyamo _did_ say something in Japanese just as they found the hidden jungle in the middle of the desert.  
"What brought you to Japan? Moreover Hinata-sou?" Keitaro asked, breaking Naru's daydream.  
"I've been tracking my grandpa." Nyamo said, her expression darkened a bit.  
'Still?' Keitaro asked in thoughts. He glanced at Naru and was sure that she was thinking the same.  
"I traveled from island to island. I practically visited every island on the South East Asia, and haven't found a clue of him. I finally found one when I visited Sebatik Island, it's a small island east of Borneo. One of the people there claimed that he had seen my grandfather, and said that he intended to come here, to Japan." Nyamo said. "Then I went here and landed on Kume Island, it's..."  
"An island next to Okinawa, yes, I've heard about it once." said Naru.  
"You have?" Keitaro looked confused.  
"Well, if you paid attention to Geography, you would've known it too." Naru said, shaking her head.  
Nyamo smiled. "Tonikaku, someone there said that my grandpa had gone north. I kept on following his tracks and ended here. I remembered you said something about Hinata-sou, so I came over."  
"Wow," Keitaro sighed. "That's awesome. You really have a huge willpower, seeking your grandfather across nations."  
"And with only a rowing boat, too." Naru couldn't believe that part.  
Nyamo smiled mysteriously. "Yes, well, I've received some help with that..." she said.  
Naru and Keitaro waited for further explanation, but Nyamo kept silent. Keitaro understood that she must have some things that she wouldn't want to share, and he perfectly understood. He smiled. "Ja, ganbatte kudasai, ne!" he said.  
Nyamo smiled. She grasped the air, turning her palm into a fist as she nod. "Um, I will not give up until I see him again."  
Naru was awed. She silently thought whether Keitaro would search for her like that if she was missing. She sighed. "I don't think so..." she whispered.  
"Nani?" Keitaro asked.  
Naru raised both hands groggily. "N-Nothing, ha, ha, ha..."  
Keitaro let it go at that. She turned to Nyamo. "Then we need to get you a room, then."  
"Anoo, if it's okay, I'd like to stay with Naru-san." said Nyamo. "Is it okay with you two?"  
Both Naru and Keitaro was stunned. They looked at each other. It seemed that they wouldn't continue the kiss after all.

Morning came. Birds landed on Shinobu's room's window's ledge. They chirped cheerfully, waking the girl.  
Shinobu opened her eyes sleepily. For a moment, she couldn't recognize the pattern she saw in front of her face, but then she remembered. Shinsei's shirt. Shirt?! Shinobu opened her eyes full and realized that she was sleeping in Shinsei's hug on her bed. Her head was exactly in front of his neck. She was sleeping with Shinsei. On her bed...With Shinsei...She blushed furiously.  
Shinobu dared not to move. She reviewed her position. Shinsei was sleeping silently. His arms were around her, hugging her tightly. Not tight enough to choke her, but also tight enough to make her blush furiously. Something on the back of her mind wondered how Shinsei, which human form was a hologram, can touch her, and felt warm. She remembered Kaolla telling her about the Mecha-Tama's 4D holographic projections but she didn't quite get it. Shinobu tried to move her hand, but gulped as she realized that her hands were also around him.  
'H-How can we...get to...this position...?' Shinobu thought. She couldn't remember anything from the night before. Did they... Did they...do..._it_? 'I-Iie...' Shinobu cried in thoughts. 'It can't be...'  
"Are you awake, Shinobu-chan?" A whisper came from over her head.  
Shinobu looked up and saw Shinsei's face _really_ close in front of her. He looked at her with loving eyes, and the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. She could even feel his warm breath on her face. She blushed even more. "S-Shinsei-kun..." she called him. "D-Did...Did we...do..._it_?" She then blushed _even more_. "I-I mean...I...a-anoo..."  
Shinsei closed his eyes, his smile broadened. "Iie, Shinobu-chan. We didn't. Look, you still have your clothes on."  
Shinobu sighed a relief as she realized that he was right. "Yokatta..." she said. She would've been very...upset if she'd done it without remembering anything. Especially with Shinsei. Her tensed muscles relaxed. But they soon tensed again as Shinsei tightened his hug. "S-Shinsei-kun..."  
Shinsei loosened his hug and looked at her. "Aishiteru, Shinobu-chan." he said.  
Shinobu gulped. She looked at him, and realized that his face was getting nearer. She bit her lower lip as she realized what he was going to do.  
_"Soo na, it can be the umpteenth time, as long as your heart is pounding when you are doing it."  
'_My first kiss...' Shinobu thought as she remembered Keitaro's words. She closed her eyes and listened to her heart. Yes, it was pounding rapidly. She gulped. She made up her mind and waited.  
She could feel her heart burst with a feeling she had never felt before as she felt Shinsei's soft, warm lips on hers. 

Shinobu was still blushing when she heard someone else entered the rotenburo. She held her towel as she looked up to see who it was. Naru and...herself?  
"Ne, Shinobu-chan." Naru greeted her. "Do you remember who this is?" Naru asked.  
Shinobu took another look on her tanned twin. "Nyamo-san?" she suddenly realized.  
Nyamo smiled as she submerged herself. "Hai," she nodded.  
"Ohayo, minna!" Mitsune stepped into the bath. She was stunned for a while as she saw _two_ 'Shinobu's. "N-Nani...?"  
"Wai! Nyamo! Sore wa Nyamo!" Kaolla exclaimed as she bounced into the rotenburo. She took a breath as she surfaced. "Ohayo, Nyamo!"  
"Ohayo gozaimasu." Nyamo replied, shocking everyone but Naru.  
Naru explained about her ability in Japanese, also to Motoko who just came.  
"Oh, so you _can_ talk Japanese." Mitsune. "I thought you're speaking-impaired or someth...Ow!"  
Naru was pinching Mitsune's leg underwater, her eyes pierced into her sharply. Mitsune grinned apologetically as she brushed her aching leg.  
Nyamo just smiled. "Yes, well, I didn't feel like talking at the moment. Gomen, ne." she bowed a bit. Her sitting position in the rotenburo didn't give her much room to bow anyway.  
"Daijoubu." Mitsune said. She laid her back to the rocks on the edge of the spring. "So, what are you doing here?"  
Nyamo smiled a bit. "I tracked my grandfather here." she replied, again shocking everyone but Naru.  
"Still?" Mitsune burst. "Wow, you sure have the will." she said.  
Nyamo nodded. "Arigato. I'll only be here for a short while until I found another clue on his whereabouts."  
"So you won't be staying here with us?" Shinobu asked.  
Nyamo shook her head. "No..."  
"What will you do when you finally found him?" Motoko asked.  
Nyamo silenced. She looked down. "I...haven't actually thought about that yet..." she said, almost whispering. "I'll just have to find him first. I'll think of anything else later..."  
Just then, the bath's door flung open. Everyone's eyes turned to the door.  
"Ne, Shinobu-chan...ah, ohayo, minna." Shinsei came in calmly, a small package on his hands. He looked confused as he saw the variation of stares in front of him. Shyness, anger, shock. "Nani?" he asked.  
"Shinsei-kun...this is the women's bath..." Shinobu-chan said shyly.  
Shinsei still didn't seem to understand.  
"You're not a woman!" Naru exclaimed as she threw a bucket to his face.  
The bucket hit Shinsei's face directly, but it didn't seem to affect him. He was smiling in comprehension. "Ah, I see. But, I'm not a man either. I'm not even human, so don't worry." he said.  
That took a gasp from Nyamo. "Y-You're not human?" she asked.  
Shinsei turned to her. It seemed that he just noticed her there. "Ne, who are you?" he asked. "Hajimemashite, I'm Chatatame Shinsei." he said, introducing himself.  
"Shinsei!" Naru couldn't hold her anger any longer. "Mecha-Tama or human, you took a male's appearance so you're not allowed here!"  
Shinsei nodded. "Hai, I understand. Tonikaku, here's a package addressed to someone called...N...Nya..mm..o..Nyamo..." Shinsei read the awfully written letters on the package.  
"For me?" Nyamo exclaimed. Everyone turned to her. She shook her head. "I haven't told anyone I was coming here." She jumped out of the rotenburo towards Shinsei. "Let me see."  
Everyone was still awed at Nyamo's 'bravery' by jumping out of the water with only a wet towel on her body when Shinsei calmly gave the package for her to examine. He didn't seem to be affected by Nyamo's partial nudity. He was as calm as Ranba. Shinsei turned to the rotenburo again and this time found awed stares. He frowned.  
"Get out of here!" Naru exclaimed.  
Shinsei, who's already capable to experience fear, ran outside the bath.  
"Who's it from?" Mitsune asked.  
Nyamo turned the package around and her expression changed. Shock, then smile. "No one..." she replied. She turned to the Hinata-sou residents and bowed. "Gomen, I have to open this in private." she said. She then went outside.  
The residents looked at each other in wonder. 

Nyamo kept on smiling as she opened the package. It was a strange black box. It had no edges, all of it was round. Nyamo pressed a small, hidden button on the side of the box, as if she knew that it would be there. The box opened up. It seemed to be an enhanced palmtop or some sorts.  
She pressed a button on the panel, and the display went on. A circle was formed, then stripes on the edges forming an analog clock. Lines began to sprout from the center towards the stripes, creating twelve hour-hands. The letters TR appeared under the clock and began to spin on its axis.  
Nyamo smiled. 'I knew it. It's them again.' she thought.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Trailer for next chapter: "I got a lead on my grandpa's whereabouts." said Nyamo. "_They_ said he was underground."_**/**_ "_They_?" Keitaro looked confused. "Who're _they_?"_**/ **_"Its a secret. Gomen..." Nyamo bowed. snip "To become truly human, you will need flesh and blood. _Real_ flesh and blood."_**/**_ "How can I get it?"_**/**_ "Find a donor." snip "_He_'s still alive!" Shinsei exclaimed._**/**_ "Who is?" Mitsune asked._**/**_ "My...I mean...the Mecha-Boss!" end 

Author's Note: I'm trying to cut the length of each chapter so the overall story won't be as lengthy as the previous. Ten thousand words can give shivers to anyone who wanted light reading. Anyway, here's some translations. If I miss some, or you felt (or have proof) that I'm wrong, or you need more explanation, or anything at all, do mail me at my current address [storymasterq@icqmail.com][1]. Sorry if it's somehow a mess. ^_~.  
Yume : Dream (N)  
Yakusoku : Promise (N) (These two are the main theme of Love Hina. I can't believe I haven't used them until now...)  
Wasureru : Forget (V) (The particle 'na' makes it an adjective, showing one had forgotten something.)  
Gomen : Sorry (Adding 'nasai' after 'gomen' makes it sound more intense or polite.)  
Ne : Huh (The word 'ne' is commonly used in many situations, meaning varies from 'Hey' to 'Okay?'   
depending on its place in a sentence.)  
Daijoubu : Alright (In a single word sentence, means 'It's alright', while in question this means 'Are you alright?')  
Arigato : Thank you  
Hai : Yes (Also means 'right!', 'okay', and the sorts.)  
Aishiteru : I love you (IMHO, the sweetest way to say it. The particle 'mo' means somehow like 'too' or 'also'.)  
Rotenburo : Outdoor bath (N) (Not necessarily a hot spring, though one must be crazy to have an outdoor bath with cold   
water...)  
Sumimasen : Sorry (But it is more like 'Sorry for the trouble' or if the mistake wasn't actually his/her mistake.)  
Tonikaku : Anyway  
Ganbaru : Try as best as one can (V) (Changing the Japanese letter 'ru' to 'te' makes any verb a kind of soft imperative, while   
'kudasai' technically meant 'please'. For 'Ganbaru', changing 'ru' to 're' makes it a strong imperative.)  
Nani : What  
Iie : No  
Yokatta : [varies] (An expression of relief. It's meaning varies from 'I'm glad' to 'Thank God'.)  
Ohayo : Good morning (Adding 'gozaimasu' this greeting more polite.)  
Sore : That (Kore: This, Sore: That [about a hand reach], Are: That [far away])  
Hajimemashite : How do you do (Primarily used in the beginning of an introduction of self [hajime=start]. Usually ended with   
'Doozo yoroshiku' meaning 'Nice to meet you'.)

   [1]: mailto:storymasterq@icqmail.com



	2. Rash Decisions

The Empire Underneath III Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Love Hina characters belong to Ken Akamatsu as their creator. But the ones you've never seen in Love Hina before (Shinsei and the cast of TR) are no doubt made up by me.

A mysterious man, about 20, walked through a very sophisticated looking hallway, carrying something flat with a display on it. The display showed some very complicated lines. He seemed to be reading it as he walked. He finally reached a door of some sorts. It opened sideways with a soft hiss as he came nearer. He went through into an even more sophisticated room.  
Three comfortable looking chairs faced a huge screen, backing the entrance door. Panels were on each of the chairs' armrests. The mystery man went around the chairs and sat on the right one. More like he threw himself on it.  
Another door on the right side of the room opened with a soft hiss. A long, blonde-haired girl about his age walked into the room. She noticed the man and went to him. "So, how's it going?" she asked.  
The man turned to her. "Pretty well. She just received our package, although that turtle just _has_ to insult my handwriting." the man replied as he ran his free hand through his nearly-shoulder-length jet-black hair.  
The girl chuckled. "Excellent." she said. She went to sit on the left chair. She sighed. "I wonder why the General asked us for this mission." she said.  
"Because we're the best." the man replied with a grin.  
The girl chuckled. "I just can't stop wondering. The headquarters are full with those who're specialized for situation like these."  
"There's only one possibility." The man turned serious. "Some very dangerous situation is to follow her."  
The girl nodded. "I suppose you're right." he agreed. "I mean...trying to find her grandfather with only a rowing boat...She's got to be either brave or insane."  
"Probably both." the man replied. "And if we didn't help her then, she's sure be dead by now."

**LOVE HINA: Super Duper Special Episode! #7**

**The Empire Underneath III: CONCLUSION**

**Chapter 2: Rash Decisions **

Nyamo was sitting with her back on a wall, facing the door. On her lap was the strange device that was in the package. An earphone was connecting her ears to the device. She seemed to be fully concentrating.  
Naru walked in and was shocked to see Nyamo suddenly tried to cover the strange device from her view. "What's the matter, Nyamo-chan?" she asked.  
Nyamo took off one of the earphones. "N-Nothing. Ha, ha, ha...Anoo, please leave me alone for a moment." she said.  
Naru nodded, still not understanding why she would be that groggy. "Sure...I just wanted to take this." she said as she took a book. She then went out, still wondering.  
Nyamo returned to the device.

Naru closed the Kanrinin's room's door behind her with a concerned face.  
"Doshite?" Keitaro asked her.  
Naru looked up to Keitaro as she went to sit opposite him on the study kotetsu. "Nyamo seemed a bit weird, don't you think?"  
Keitaro shook his head. "She's been weird since we met her." he stated.  
Naru's concern face was still intact. "Demo..."  
Just then, sounds of someone running down the stairs was heard. A second later, the Kanrinin's room's door flung open, showing a very excited Nyamo.  
"Nyamo-chan?" Keitaro addressed the tanned girl.  
"I got a lead on my grandpa's whereabouts." said Nyamo. "_They_ said he is underground."  
"_They_?" Keitaro looked confused. "Who're _they_?"  
"Its a secret. Gomen..." Nyamo bowed. "But _they_ are very trustworthy. I must be going now. Sayonara!" Nyamo turned around in a flash and went on her way, almost bumping on Mitsune.  
"Ne? Nyamo-chan? What's the rush?" the foxy lady asked.  
"_They_'ve found my grandpa!" Nyamo replied excitedly. "I'm going to look for him!"  
"Calm down, Nyamo-chan." Keitaro said, already behind her with Naru.  
"Nyamo-chan, did _they_ tell you exactly where underground?" Naru asked.  
Nyamo nodded. "Um, _they_ said he's under Hinata-sou."  
Keitaro, Naru and Mitsune gulped. Under Hinata-sou..."Masaka...The Empire?"

Shinsei shook his head. "I don't know. I have disconnected any contact with the Supreme Computer when I chose this form." he said. "I don't know if they're still exist or not."  
He, Keitaro, Naru, Nyamo and Haruka was gathering at Haruka's tea house.  
"Supreme Computer?" Keitaro wondered.  
"It's the main AI that do all decisions and gave out orders to everyone." Shinsei explained. "It's like the Boss' boss."  
"So, the emotion gathering command came from it too?" Naru asked.  
"Supposedly." Shinsei nodded.  
"What about my grandpa?" Nyamo asked.  
Shinsei turned to her. "I'm sorry. I did not see a single human in the Cave since I was manufactured until we decided to capture Kaolla."  
Nyamo frowned. "B-But _they_ said he was underground."  
Keitaro turned to Nyamo. "Are this..._they_...**that **trustworthy?"  
Nyamo nodded. "Yes. _They_ are. If _they_ said he's underground, then he is!" she insisted.  
"Perhaps he's not in the Empire at all." Haruka stated one of her usual calm-but-hits-the-spot sentences.  
"Underground, but not in the Empire?" Naru frowned.  
Shinsei seemed to remember something. "Ah, right. The hidden tunnels that lie deep under Hinata-sou. We haven't gone that deep yet." he said.  
"You mean, like where we found Moe-chan?" Keitaro asked.  
That sparked up memories within each of the Hinata-sou residents (well, except Nyamo and Shinsei). "Moe-chan...I wonder how she's doing right now." Naru said.  
"I've put her back there when she...collapsed." Haruka replied.  
"Tonikaku," Keitaro tried to get the conversation back on track. "Exploring that means we're going to need either Su-chan, Sarah-chan or Mutsumi-san to know exactly where we're going."  
"Su-chan seems still tired after fixing Shinsei. She's been sleeping for 3 days straight. Sarah-chan went with Seta-san just yesterday, while Mutsumi-san...well, who knows where she is now..." Naru sighed.   
"Or you can just use this." Haruka gave another alternative as she put a small blue notebook on their desk. It was the map Sarah and Kaolla drew when they went 'exploring'.  
"Where did you get this?" Keitaro asked in shock. "Moreover, how do you know we're going to need it, obaa-san?"  
"That's Haruka-san!" Haruka exclaimed as she had her fist on Keitaro's face.  
Nyamo took the book and opened it. "Wow! This is thorough. Come on! We've got to go!"  
"Calm down, Nyamo-chan." Naru tried to calm the tanned girl, but she didn't seem to want to wait any longer.  
Nyamo jumped from her seat and dashed outside the tea house with incredible speed.  
Shinsei rose from his seat. "I'd better get her before she do anything foolish." he said. He then flickered a bit before going out of the tea house with even more incredible speed.  
Naru shook her head. "Heh, I sometimes forgot that he's still a Mecha-Tama inside." she said. She then turned to Keitaro. "Ja, shall we get the others?"  
Keitaro nodded.  
Haruka watched them leave as she laid her back on the tea house's wall. She moved her trademark unlit cigarette as she thought of something. 'He's right...How _did_ I know that they're going to need the Map Book?'  
"You are inheriting..."  
Haruka turned in a flash and found three old people of the Chonaikai inside her tea house, without her noticing them enter. "Inheriting...?"  
"Inheriting..."  
"...our..."  
"...power."  
With that, a gust of mist blurred Haruka's vision for a second. And when she got it back, the old men were nowhere to be seen. 'Inheriting...?' Haruka thought. She then remembered that Grandma Hina also seemed to 'understand' the Chonaikai people. 'Masaka...' Haruka stopped her thought right there, since she really didn't want to know what they meant.

**Love Hina: The Empire Underneath III: CONCLUSION - Not For Sale or Rent :)**

Keitaro ran his hand on the pages of the blue Map Book. "These tunnels are so complicated." he muttered. "Not to mention Sarah-chan's awful kanji..." Keitaro looked closer onto the awfully small writings. "Or is this Roman...?"   
Shinobu-chan entered the living room where Keitaro was. "Senpai, lunch is ready." she said.  
Keitaro turned to her. "Ah, arigato, Shinobu-chan." he said, smiling.  
Just then, Nyamo and Shinsei arrived at the top of Hinata-sou's stone stairs. Shinobu noticed them and was about to tell them that lunch is ready, but she noticed something weird on Shinsei's look at Nyamo. He was staring at her intently as they walked to the front door, chatting cheerfully. A new, strange feeling surfaced in her heart.  
Keitaro noticed Shinobu staring outside and turned to follow her stare. His eyes landed on the casually chatting Nyamo and Shinsei. He was silent for a moment, then turned to Shinobu. "They're just chatting, Shinobu-chan. Don't worry."  
Shinobu groggily looked down. "Ah, I...I'm not worried...I...I mean..."  
Keitaro went to her and gave a firm pat on the shoulder. "You've grown, Shinobu-chan." he said. He then went towards the dining room.  
Shinobu turned back to the front door. 'Grown...?' she thought as Nyamo and Shinsei entered Hinata-sou. "Ah, anoo, lunch is ready."  
Nyamo and Shinsei turned to her. "Ah, arigato, Shinobu-chan." Shinsei said. He then turned to Nyamo, "Ja?"  
Nyamo smiled as she nodded. "You go on first." she said.  
"I don't eat, Nyamo-chan." Shinsei reminded her.  
"Just go. I need to do something first." Nyamo insisted.  
Shinsei nodded. He then smiled at Shinobu before proceeding to the dining room. Shinobu followed him with her stare. She then felt a hand on her shoulders.  
"You've got a great friend there." Nyamo said as she took her hand back.  
Shinobu turned to her, smiling. "Yeah. Shinsei-kun's so nice."  
Nyamo kept her smile as she stared on Shinobu's face, making her a bit uneasy. "Shinobu..., netanda desu ka?"  
Shinobu turned bright red in an instant. "A-Anoo...What do you mean, Nyamo-chan?"  
"I noticed your stare towards Shinsei's a bit...oh, how do I say it...romantic?" Nyamo said with a teasing tone.  
Shinobu's blushed even redder.  
Nyamo chuckled a bit as she began to walk towards the dining room. "Relax, Shinobu. We're only friends. I'm not going to 'steal' him from you or anything like that." She left Shinobu glowing red towards the dining room.  
'Jealous...? Am I...jealous?'

After lunch, Keitaro and Naru told the others that they're going to go 'down-under' again.  
"Are you sure?" Mitsune asked. "I mean...what if we get lost or something?"  
"We have Sarah-chan's Map Book. We should be alright." Keitaro replied. He pressed the word 'should'.  
"We are going to look for Nyamo-chan's grandfather, right?" Motoko asked. "Not some underground turtles."  
Keitaro sweatdropped. "Yes, Motoko-chan. We're looking for Nyamo-chan's grandfather."  
Motoko nodded. "I will assist, then."  
Mitsune clapped her hands. "Count me in as well." she said. "Never know if there're still treasures down there."  
Keitaro turned to Shinobu. "Shinobu-chan, are you coming?"  
Shinobu looked away for a moment, particularly towards Shinsei, who was standing near the window, facing the sun. A part of his hologram was gone, revealing the Mecha-Tama inside, with a solar panel. He was recharging. 'Shinsei-kun would surely be going with them.' Shinobu thought. 'And...Nyamo-chan would no doubt come too...And...they'll be together, and...'  
"Shinobu-chan?" Keitaro asked again.  
Shinobu woke up from her deep thoughts. "Ah, I'm in as well." she replied a bit reflexively.  
Keitaro nodded as he smiled.  
Shinobu thought of what she just decided. 'What am I doing? I'd only be a burden to them...But...'  
'Shinobu, netanda desu ka?' Nyamo's words came back to Shinobu's mind, making her blush again. 'Maybe...maybe I am, a bit...jealous...' Shinobu thought.  
'You've grown, Shinobu-chan.' Keitaro's words began to make sense to her, making her blush again.

"Ja, let's start." Naru said.  
Keitaro nodded. "Right. The last time we go there, we were 'forcedly' pulled by Sarah-chan and Kaolla-chan." Keitaro consulted the Map Book. "Seems that the entrance is...here!" he pointed to Naru's study desk.  
Naru sweatdropped as she remembered how they squeezed themselves into the secret tunnels. "Do we really have to go through here?" she asked.  
"Come on! I'm not waiting!" Nyamo exclaimed as she jumped into Naru's table's lowest drawer.  
"Ah! Matte!" Keitaro tried to catch her. He managed to get her ankle, but her momentum carried him with her.  
"Keitaro!" Naru exclaimed as she grabbed on the end of his trousers. But the momentum carried her as well.  
With a scream, they went into the hole. Shinsei, Mitsune, Motoko and Shinobu watched with a sweatdrop.  
"Ja, I'd be going as well." Shinsei said as he jumped to follow them, taking Shinobu with him. Mitsune and Motoko shook their head before following them in.

A figure was sitting in a dark room. In front of it was a big panel. Lights of different colors sparkled on different locations, indicating activity. "Please tell me how." the figure spoke in a man's voice.  
A mechanical voice replied. "How what?" The tone was almost flat, but it was definitely asking a question.  
"How to become truly human."  
Mechanical chirps were audible before came the reply. "To become truly human, you will need flesh and blood. _Real_ flesh and blood."  
"How can I get it?"  
"Find a donor."

After a zigzagging and bumpy ride, they arrived in a dark hallway. They stood up and cleared off the dust that got on their clothes. "Yeah, this is it." Keitaro said as he looked around.  
Naru nodded. "I still remember this."  
"Where to now?" Nyamo asked.  
Keitaro consulted the Map Book. "Sarah-chan said the exit is that way, and she haven't drawn the other way yet."  
"We'll go the other way, then." Nyamo said as she went deeper into the hallway.  
"CHOTTO!" Shinsei exclaimed.  
Everyone turned to him. He looked tensed. "Doshite, Shinsei-kun?" Shinobu asked.  
"K-K-Kore wa..." Shinsei went to examine a small piece of wire stuck on the wall.  
"What's that?" Mitsune asked.  
"This is a Data Input Station." Shinsei replied. "This is used to exchange data without going to the community."  
"Data? Community? What are you talking about, Shinsei-kun?" Keitaro asked.  
Shinsei turned to the others. "These stations are used by the Mecha-Tama."  
"NANI?!" Everyone was surprised.  
"Are you saying that they have reached this far?" Motoko asked.  
Shinsei slowly nodded. "I suppose so...AH!" he yelped as he touched the wire. Pictures appeared in fast forward on his vision. Messages. Sounds. Voices. Information. Shinsei's processor was almost overloaded by the amount of information carried by the Station. He finally able to retrieve his hand from the Station. Everyone was surrounding him in worried looks.  
"Daijobu desu ka, Shinsei-kun?" Shinobu asked.  
"H-Hai," Shinsei muttered. A second later his processor had processed all the information. He gasped. "_He_'s still alive!" Shinsei exclaimed.  
"Who is?" Mitsune asked.  
__"My...I mean...the Mecha Boss!"

The figure in the dark stirred as he felt something moved behind him. "What is it, Mecha?"  
"A Station had just received an unauthorized access, Boss." a reply came from a shiny turtle-shaped thing. It was a Mecha-Tama. "We have been trying to find out who it was, but it has ciphered its personal information. We can only get the first 3 characters. They are '5H1'."  
The figure tensed. "5H1N-531...You're back..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Trailer for next chapter: "We have to be careful." said Shinsei. "There're traps all over this hallway." snip "5H1N-531! I finally found you!" he said. "I'm going to DESTROY you!" snip "Iie! Shinsei-kun! Don't die on me again!" Shinobu exclaimed. end 

Author's Note: Anyway, here's some more translations. Anything that had been explained in the first chapter won't be here, so be sure to check the first chapter too. If I miss some, or you felt (or have proof) that I'm wrong, or you need more explanation, or anything at all, do mail me at my current address [storymasterq@icqmail.com][1]. Sorry if it's somehow a mess. ^_~   
Doshite : How (In one word questions, can also mean 'What's the matter')  
Kotetsu : An electric foot warmer with a quilt over it. (N)  
Demo : But (Also 'datte, shikashi'. Which one to use depends on speaker's preference.)  
Masaka : Could it be (An expression of guessing, not believing, and the sorts)  
Tonikaku : Anyway, Anyhow  
obaa-san : old lady (N) (I suppose Keitaro was trying to say oba-san [aunt] but always manage to say the 'a' too long...)  
Chonaikai : Town Council (This translation is found in the anime episode 1 and 2.)  
Netanda : Jealous (Adj.) ('desu ka' makes the sentence a question. 'ka' itself means like a question mark so the sentence   
shouldn't have another one, but...we're not Japanese ^_^)  
Matsu : Wait (V) (Changing 'tsu' to 'tte' makes it a soft imperative.)  
Chotto : Wait (Actually, the better translation would be 'Wait a minute' or something like that.)

   [1]: mailto:storymasterq@icqmail.com



	3. Some Things are Better Left Unknown

The Empire Underneath III Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Love Hina characters belong to Ken Akamatsu as their creator. But the ones you've never seen in Love Hina before (Shinsei, ALL _talking_ Mecha-Tama and their Boss, and the cast of TR) are no doubt made up by me.

A dark brown haired young man hurriedly walked into the sophisticated room. "Well, how's it going?"  
A jet-black haired young man, who was sitting on the right seat of three, turned to him. "Good. She's received our package and is now exploring the hallways."  
"She's very determined." A blonde girl added. She was sitting on the left seat.  
The newly came man nodded. He then sat on the middle chair as he asked, "And has she read it all?"  
The jet-black haired man consulted the pad he was carrying. "The Box is replying. Ah, she...what the..?"  
The two people next to him turned to him with wondering stares.  
"The Box replied that she only read 89% of the document." the jet-black haired man said.  
The middle man grunted. "I knew it. I should've put it _before_ the hint."  
"The warnings?" the blond girl asked.  
The middle man nodded. "That hallway is full of traps. If she didn't know which one's where and how to avoid them..."  
"But they've got that special Mecha-Tama with them." the jet-black haired man reasoned. "And he just made contact with the Hallway Trap System and have downloaded partial layout."  
"Only partial." the middle man reminded. "And he knew that if he tried to find out more, the Mecha-Tama would find them before they can blink."  
"So...?" the blonde girl asked.  
The middle man sighed. "We can no longer help directly. We can only hope that nothing goes wrong."  
"Relax." the girl said, putting a hand on the middle man's shoulder. "They're quite a team. Like us."

**LOVE HINA: Super Duper Special Episode! #8**

**The Empire Underneath III: CONCLUSION**

**Chapter 3: Some Things are Better Left Unknown**

"You've got to be kidding!" Keitaro exclaimed.  
Shinsei shook his head. "I'm not!" he insisted. "ALL the orders I received are signed with his digital signature. No one can duplicate it. He's still alive!"  
"But I have vanquished him." Motoko argued.  
"Probably nothing. Mechanical creatures are not affected by normal magic." Shinsei said.  
Mitsune slammed a fist onto her palm. "Ah! I saw a shiny thing flew from that piece of man which was caught by one of the Mecha-Tama before they ran away."  
Shinsei nodded. "That must be his Personal ID Chip. If that's not destroyed, he can live again and again."  
Silence came for a moment.  
"And my grandpa?" Nyamo asked.  
Keitaro turned to her. "Ah, I almost forgot. Gomen, ne, Nyamo-chan. Of course. We'll look for them now." he said as he went to take a step.  
"Iie! Don't move!" Shinsei exclaimed, making everyone stop on their tracks, including Keitaro who had half a step going. "We have to be careful." said Shinsei. "There're traps all over this hallway."  
"T-Traps?" Shinobu wailed. "Are they dangerous?"  
Shinsei shook his head. "I only got partial layout of it. Most of it are pitfalls. Not too deep, but some are high enough to terminate any human." he said.  
"T-Terminate..." Keitaro repeated as he cancelled his half step.  
"But my grandpa!" Nyamo insisted.  
"We have to watch our step." Shinsei said. "If we step on any of those pressure sensitive panels..."  
"But we've got to hurry!" Nyamo began stomping. One of her stomps suddenly left a mark on the floor, and a distinct chirp.  
Everyone paled. "T-That must be one of the traps." Shinsei said.  
"But what?" Naru asked.  
A rumbling sound began to intensify and the vicinity began to shake. Something began to appear far in the darkness of one end of the hallway. "What's that?" Keitaro asked.  
"Boulder Bash!" Shinsei exclaimed as he saw that the object was a HUGE boulder rolling towards them, ready to crunch them into unrecognizable chunks. "HASHIRE!"  
Without further words, the Hinata-sou residents, along with Nyamo, ran towards the darkness of the hallway, trying desperately to get away from the boulder. Despite their agility, the boulder were gaining on them.  
"Into that room!" Shinsei exclaimed, pointing into a door on the left.  
As they came towards the door, Shinsei jumped and bashed through the door, opening the way. The rest of them followed him into the room, missing the boulder by a few inches.  
Shinsei stood up and went to the door. He turned and saw the boulder went on its way. Sounds of puffing breaths were behind him. He turned around. "We did it." he said. Then he frowned. "Chotto! Where's Keitaro-san and Naru-san?"  
Everyone in the room looked at each other. In the room were Mitsune, Motoko, Nyamo, Shinobu and Shinsei. "Where are they?" Motoko asked.  
"Masaka...they didn't manage to..." Mitsune said. "Then that means...they're still...!"  
Just then, a series of clicks were heard. The source was intelligible. "What's that?!" Mitsune exclaimed.  
The series of clicks repeated again. Shinobu jumped to hug Shinsei's arm, Motoko went on guard, while Mitsune and Nyamo looked around.  
The clicks repeated again. Shinsei tensed. "That's Morse code. Fast forward. Let's see...'please come, under rug, I help'." Shinsei deciphered the code.  
"Ah! Sore wa...!" Mitsune pointed to the corner of the room.  
A figure clearly visible under an old, dusty rug. Shinsei went to it and pulled the rug, showing an almost fully destroyed doll.  
"Moe-chan!" Shinobu, Mitsune, and Motoko exclaimed. "What the hell happened to her!?" Mitsune asked.  
Moe looked terrible. Parts of her hands, legs, body and even head was taken away. Her expression was a mix of sadness and anger. She pulled her stare up towards Shinsei with staggering movements.  
"Kyaa! Oni!!" Shinobu cried as she clutched at Shinsei's arm..  
"She can still move!" Motoko was alerted, but Shinsei extended an arm, stopping her from doing anything.  
Then the clicks began again.  
"I'll translate." said Shinsei. "'I was dismantled for parts useful for their growth.'"  
"Their growth?" Mitsune asked. "You mean, the Mecha-Tama?!"  
Moe nodded staggeringly. It seemed that her movement mechanism was also broken. She then clicked again.  
"'I have revenge if I out of body.'" Shinsei translated.  
Motoko's eyes twitched. "Revenge, you said?"  
Moe then suddenly fell limp. A second later, before anyone got a chance to do anything, Motoko's sword shook.  
Motoko quickly pulled out her blade and was astonished to see the blade had changed color. Red, brown. Blood-red? No. It was sepia colored. "N-Nani...? She chose to reside in my sword?!"  
"Anoo, what about Urashima-sensei and Naru-sensei?" Shinobu asked.  
"Ah!" Mitsune exclaimed. "That's right! We've got to find them! Let's go!"  
"But my sword!" Motoko insisted.  
"Let her be in there for a while, Motoko-chan." Mitsune said. "We've got to find them!"  
"And my grandpa!" Nyamo exclaimed.  
"Yes, he too, Nyamo-chan."  
"Come on!" Shinsei went outside, followed by the others.

After a few second of running, they found a huge hole on the floor. Not big enough for the boulder, but big enough for two people to fall into. "Y-You don't say they fell, do you?" Mitsune asked.  
"They couldn't have jumped over it." Shinsei reasoned. "And their chance of survival is better if they fall rather than continue being chased by that boulder.  
Shinobu went to the edge of the hole. "Sensei! Are you there?"  
"There? There? There?" Shinobu's echo returned the question.  
"We should find another way." said Shinsei.  
Just then, Motoko felt her sword pulling her towards a wall like a metal towards a magnet. "N-Nani...?"  
"Maybe Moe-chan wanted to tell us something?" Shinobu asked.  
"Perhaps a secret passage." Shinsei said. "Let's try to find it!"

**Love Hina: The Empire Underneath III: CONCLUSION - Not For Sale or Rent :)**

SHORT FLASHBACK  
"Into that room!" Shinsei exclaimed.  
But Keitaro was running too far from the side where the room was. He couldn't get there on time. He missed the room. The boulder was still behind him, and he was still running as fast as he can. "Rats!" he exclaimed.  
"Rats too!" Naru exclaimed next to him. Apparently she didn't succeed either.  
"Naru! If this is the end...!" Keitaro began to say, but suddenly he didn't feel the ground under his feet.  
A millisecond later, "Naruuuu...!" he exclaimed as he dropped into a seemingly endless pit.  
"Keitarooo...!" Naru exclaimed beside him as she fell into the same pit.  
"Ugh! Ack!" Keitaro landed on his back on the hard floor. Then another thing landed on him, making him fall into unconsciousness.  
END FLASHBACK

Keitaro opened his eyes. 'Huh?' he thought. He then tried to open it wider, but he still couldn't see anything. He then felt something heavy on his stomach. He tried to move.  
"Ah! Keitaro...you're still alive!" Naru's concerned voice was heard. It was sore, as if she's been crying.  
Keitaro then felt her arms around him. He hugged her back. "I won't die that easily." he said.  
Naru stifled a cry. "When I felt you limp and I couldn't see you, I was so worried!" she cried.  
Keitaro patted her back as he tried to calm her down.  
Naru took a few deep breaths. She then let her hug go, but never let Keitaro out of her reach. "Gomen, ne, Keitaro. I guess I survived because I fell onto you." she said.  
Keitaro chuckled. "That's alright. I wish I could do more than just saving your life." he said. "Like getting us out of here."  
Naru sighed. "Where is _here_, actually?"  
"This must be one of the pitfalls Shinsei-kun told us about." Keitaro said. "We're lucky it's not too deep. Or we might be 'terminated'."  
"Oh, don't say such terrible things!" Naru pouted.  
Keitaro chuckled. He then tried to stand up. A tug was on his shirt.  
"Where're you going, Keitaro?" Naru asked.  
"I'm trying to find out if we can climb ourselves out of this." Keitaro replied, pulling Naru up to stand as well.

Nyamo ran her hand along the boarded wall. Suddenly, a piece of board was pressed in. "Here!" she exclaimed.  
Everyone turned to her. A door opened up next to the panel she had pressed. After the door was a stair going down. It was too dark to see the end of the stair.  
"S-Should we g-go in there?" Shinobu asked, clutching on Shinsei's arm all the time.  
Motoko's sword glowed as if replying. "H-Hey...!" Motoko couldn't resist herself from moving as the spirit in her sword took over her feet. She descended the stairs.  
"Oy! Matte!" Mitsune went to follow her, Nyamo right behind her.  
"Come on." Shinsei said to Shinobu.  
"I'm scared, Shinsei-kun." Shinobu said with a timid expression.  
"Daijobu." Shinsei held her arm tight. "I'm here with you."  
Shinobu blushed a bit. She then went down the stairs, Shinsei exactly next to her.

"They are descending the main stairs, Boss." a Mecha reported. "It seemed that the old doll's leading them to us, right as planned."  
"Very good." the Boss replied. "I'll soon have enough flesh and blood to create my human body. Capture them. Alive."  
"Understood." the Mecha replied before disappearing into the darkness.  
"You are my ultimate creation." A mechanical sound was heard. It seemed that it was the panel again. "I am proud that you have acquired 'The Attribute'."  
"I am proud to be able to acquire it from you, Supreme Computer." the Boss bowed.

Keitaro sat on the darkness with a sigh. "I can't see at thing. How can I find an exit?" he asked himself. He felt a presence next to him, then a hug on his arm, then a head on his shoulder.  
"Ne, Keitaro. If we can't find a way out of here..."  
"Don't say that, Naru." Keitaro cut. "We _will_ find a way."  
Naru smiled in the darkness. "Are you always this optimistic?"  
"To the point of stubbornness." Keitaro chuckled. "Or I might quit after the third failure into Todai."  
Silence fell for a moment. "Ne, Keitaro. You _do_ realize that we're alone in the dark, right?"  
"...So?" Keitaro asked back.  
Her reply wasn't of words, but action. She pushed Keitaro to lie down on the clod stone floor and snuggled herself to his side.  
"H-Hey, Naru, this really isn't the time for this." Keitaro said. But he couldn't do more than just returning the kisses Naru gave him.

"How far do these stairs go?" Mitsune grunted as she began to feel tired. They have been going down the stairs for about 10 minutes and there haven't been any sign of it ending. "If we continue like this, we'll end up in Iraq."  
Shinsei hummed. "You're right." he said. "Calculating the latitude and longitude and also our angle of descend, if we continue, we _will_ turn up in Iraq."  
Mitsune raised an eyebrow. "I was right? Well, _that_'s seldom happening."  
Just about then, they arrived on the end of the flight of stairs. "Finally..." Mitsune sighed.  
A figure suddenly appeared out of the darkness surrounding the end of the stairs. It was the Mecha Boss, in his first full metal human-shaped body. Shinsei could feel his processor creating Fear inside him. If only he knew how to turn it off...  
"S-Sore wa..." Shinobu gulped.  
Motoko gritted her teeth as her sword began to tremble. The spirit within it was agitated by the Mecha Boss' presence.  
The Mecha Boss walked calmly towards them. "5H1N-531! I finally found you!" he said. "I'm going to DESTROY you!"  
"Not if I can destroy you first!" Shinsei replied bravely. Partly because he's sick of him, and another part was because Shinobu was clinging to his arm.  
"I have no use of you, but I need your friends to make a human body. So, no hard feelings, okay?" The Mecha Boss raised his hand.

Keitaro broke his kiss as he felt the vicinity rumbled. "What was that?" he asked.  
"I don't know." Naru replied. "Sounds like an explosion."  
Just then, very faint light passed through into the dark room. "Look! An exit!" Keitaro rose towards it and found that it was a thin rock wall. He gathered his power and pulled the rest of it, revealing a flight of stairs.  
"Stairs?" Naru asked as she arrived behind him. "Where should we go, Keitaro?" she asked.  
Suddenly, another explosion was heard from below, along with a lady's scream. It was..."S-Shinobu-chan!" Keitaro was, undoubtedly, shocked.  
'We've got to help her!" Naru exclaimed.  
Without further ado, they ran down the stairs.

Shinsei slammed onto the rock wall, followed by Shinobu's scream. "Onegai! Yamete kudasai!" she exclaimed as she ran towards the flickering Shinsei. "Daijobu desu ka, Shinsei-kun?" she asked.  
Shinsei flickered uncontrollably. "M-My outer skeleton is damaged. P-Power management unstable." he replied flatly.  
"S-Shinsei-kun!" Shinobu exclaimed.  
Shinsei flickered again. His eyes flashed before they closed.  
"Iie! Shinsei-kun! Don't die on me again!" Shinobu exclaimed.  
"R-Relax, Shinobu-chan...M-My reserved power is enough t-to keep me on backup. S-Su-chan should be a-able to fix me w-with ease." Shinsei said before losing his power, thus his projection dissolved, leaving a half burnt Mecha-Tama on Shinobu's hands.  
Shinobu held the Mecha-Tama to her chest, crying. "Please be alright, Shinsei-kun..."  
"And now..." the Mecha Boss grinned wickedly. He right palm was gone, replaced by a smoking pulse cannon, which had been fired twice. "The rest of you should be a piece of cake."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Trailer for next chapter: "You've got to be kidding!" Mitsune exclaimed. "That...thing...is your grandfather?!" snip "Have you a wish?"/"Yes." Shinsei replied firmly. "I would like to be a human." snip "So...Shinsei-kun...you're now a...?" Shinobu stuttered./Shinsei nodded. "Yes, Shinobu-chan. We can finally be together." end 

Author's Note: I can't believe this part got to its 4th chapter! I was afraid that this chapter would never be finished, but I was wrong! Enjoy the finale on the last chapter, along with the epilogue for the trilogy. Anyway, here's even more translations. Anything that had been explained in the first and second chapter won't be here, so be sure to check the previous chapters too. If I miss some, or you felt (or have proof) that I'm wrong, or you need more explanation, or anything at all, do mail me at my current address [storymasterq@icqmail.com][1]. Sorry if it's somehow a mess. ^_~   
Hashiru : to run (V) (Changing the Japanese letter 'ru' to 're' makes this verb a strong imperative.)  
Oni : Demon (N)  
Onegai : Please (Usually used in single word sentences or beginning of begging/soft imperative sentences.)  
Yameru : to stop (V) (Changing the letter 'ru' to 'te' makes this verb a soft imperative. Added with 'kudasai' makes it a   
kind of a beg.) 

   [1]: mailto:storymasterq@icqmail.com



	4. Dreams, Wishes, and Promises + EPILOGUE

The Empire Underneath III Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Love Hina characters belong to Ken Akamatsu as their creator. But the ones you've never seen in Love Hina before (Shinsei, ALL _talking_ Mecha-Tama and their Boss, and the cast of TR) are no doubt made up by me.

A blonde haired girl sighed as she fell back into her seat. The two people next to her watched her with a worried look.  
"How is it?" A dark brown haired man asked.  
The girl replied with a tired smile, drawing relief sighs from the two men.  
"Great." the man on the right muttered, running his hand through his jet-black hair. "He fell into that pit on his own mistake. Why should _we_ help him?. 'I won't die so easily'. Bah." he spat.  
"We've got to." the brown haired man replied, laying his back on his seat between the two people. "General's orders. We have to prevent him from dying."  
"Yeah, but using inter-dimensional magic just to cure that broken back bone?" the jet-black haired man sounded irritated.  
"I'm fine." the girl said. "It's not that hard to pull off, you know."  
"Besides, an order is an order." the middle man said.  
The right man grunted. "How long are we supposed to keep him immortal like this?"  
"Until his child is born and have come to age." the middle man said. "You know the history. That child of his will be one of our best recruits."  
"This is better worth it." the right man said. "That Mecha-Tama is down, and I have no idea on what can save him now."  
"Relax," the middle man said, smiling. "This battle is 97% won already. All we need now is that kendo girl's cooperation. If she is willing to become one with her..."  
"That old spirit?" the girl asked.  
The middle man nodded. "This last 3% is, most regrettably, the most important..."

**LOVE HINA: Super Duper Special Episode! #9**

**The Empire Underneath III: CONCLUSION**

**Chapter 4: Dreams, Wishes, and Promises**

"How long do these stairs go?" Keitaro asked as he began to lose breath as he ran down the flight of stairs.  
"I have no idea." Naru replied. "Just keep running!"  
Keitaro gasped. "I...I can't...!" he exclaimed as he slowed down. He bent down as he puffed.  
Naru huffed next to him. She turned and laid her back on the wall, trying to get some rest. But a distinct chirp was heard along with a part of the wall under Naru's back was pushed. "Oh, no..." she said.  
Just then, the stairs turned into a slide.  
"Aaaaah!" Keitaro slid down with amazing speed and a scream.  
"Aaaaah!" Naru slid right next to him.

A flash froze the muscles of the Hinata-sou residents.  
"Damn it...!" Mitsune grunted as she was stopped just as she was turning away.  
Shinobu was still holding Mecha-Tama Shinsei, and had tears swelling on the corners of her eyes.  
Motoko was holding her sepia colored, haunted sword mid-air, unable to finish her move. She gritted her teeth.  
Nyamo was stunned, as the Mecha Boss' image sparked memories in her mind.  
"Now, who should I skin first?" The Mecha Boss grinned. "Let's see. A human adult...I could take all of that fox's flesh, maybe added with that crying kid's. Hmm, yeah, that should make me a stocked up man. And that kendo girl should have enough muscles on her own..."  
Mitsune gulped. "A-Are you...going to kill us?" she asked the obvious.  
The Mecha Boss turned to her. "Hmm, do you want me to get your flesh without killing you first? I can arrange that."  
"Iie!!" Mitsune cried.  
Nyamo was still stunned, her mind was filled with memories. That Mecha Boss reminded him of someone...it was...it was... "Grandpa!!" Nyamo exclaimed.  
That took everyone's attention, including the Mecha Boss.  
"Grandpa!" Nyamo exclaimed again.  
"You've got to be kidding!" Mitsune exclaimed. "That...thing...is your grandfather?!"  
The Mecha Boss seemed stunned. He went to Nyamo, standing right in front of her. "Who are you?" he asked.  
"Grandpa! It's me, Nyamo!" Nyamo exclaimed, tears began to swell on her eyes, just like Shinobu. She finally found him!  
"Nya...mo?" The Mecha Boss seemed confused.  
Nyamo's eyes lit up. "Yes, Grandpa, it's me!"  
The Mecha Boss frowned. Or at least it seemed that he frowned. Having no real human face kind of ruined his expression. "I don't know anyone by the name of Nyamo." he finally said.  
A drop of tear escaped Nyamo's eyes, for a different reason than why it was swelling there in the first place. "B-But..."  
"SILENCE!" The Mecha Boss exclaimed. "You shall not confuse me with your silly remarks."  
Just then, Naru and Keitaro came sliding into the room with a scream. Before anyone got an idea on what happened, they struck the Mecha Boss and he was thrown to the wall, releasing his Muscle Freezer Flash effects.  
Naru and Keitaro sat on the rock floor, holding their aching heads. Shinobu and Mitsune ran towards them. "Are you alright, Senpai?" Shinobu asked them.  
Keitaro turned to her, trying a smile. "Hai," he nodded. He then noticed a half burnt Mecha-Tama. "Is that...?"  
Shinobu nodded, her expression sad. "He said Kaolla could fix him easily."  
Keitaro nodded, sighing, "Yokatta..."  
"Ne, Naru, you alright?" Mitsune asked.  
"I'm fine, Kitsune." Naru replied.  
Near the wall, the Mecha Boss rose from his fall. "Mecha! Attack!" he exclaimed.  
A Mecha-Tama appeared near him. "But I thought you can handle this on your own. You said so earlier."  
"So I was wrong. Attack!" The Boss exclaimed.  
The Mecha wasn't moving.  
The Boss turned to the ignorant Mecha. "What are you doing?! Attack!" He sounded panicked.  
"We shall not be commanded by an imperfect program such as you." The Mecha replied as a whole. "Your program has defects. You are mistaken. You are to be ignored. We now surrender only to the Supreme Computer."  
The Boss couldn't believe what his hearing has reported to him.  
"Well, I believe your support is gone." Mitsune said with a slight grin. "Motoko-chan, do your...stuff."  
Motoko raised her sword. A strange feeling ran through her hands. The spirit in her sword was draining her ki, but she unleashed the powerful blow anyway. "Hiken Zankuusen, ni no Tachi!" she exclaimed. She slash her sword towards the Mecha Boss. A bright flash, tinged with sepia streaks, jumped from her sword towards the Boss, leaving Motoko's sword back to its original hue.  
"Iie! Grandpa!" Nyamo exclaimed. She positioned herself between the Boss and Motoko, but since the attack wasn't supposed to harm the innocent, it went right through Nyamo and onto the Mecha Boss.  
A small, shiny object jumped to the air as the Mecha Boss crumbled into useless piles of trash. Motoko jumped, grabbed the small object and examined it. A small chip. "This must be the ID Chip Shinsei-kun told us about." she said. She closed her palm and crushed the chip into dust. She then turned to Nyamo, who was kneeling near the pile of trash.  
Just then, the wall seemed to lit up. Sparkles of light was visible. Then, the room lit up, revealing a HUGE metal panel on a wall next to them. The lights and indicators madly moved about. Then, it spoke. "I have detected the destruction of M3CH4-8055."  
Everyone turned to the panel. "W-Who are you?" Keitaro asked.  
"I am Supreme Computer." the panel replied.  
"The Boss above the boss?" Naru repeated Shinsei's words.  
"That would be me."  
"Why are you doing this to us?" Mitsune asked. "Why did you create that...thing?!"  
"I am obliged to stay here. I created M3CH4-8055 to be my body. My way to see the outside world."  
"Why did he became so hostile?" Motoko asked.  
"It seemed that my try to perfect him backfired. I gave him 'The Attribute'. It is what you humans called 'The Trait of Competing'. This trait is intended to make him able to decide what's best for him, so that he will be better the next day. So that he will be better than anyone else. But that trait lead him into a decision to acquire emotions."  
"And yourself?" Keitaro asked.  
"I am Supreme Computer."  
"Grandpa..." Nyamo whispered.  
"I am...krrstkskstk..." The panel began to emit strange sounds. Suddenly, a hologram appeared in front of them.  
Everyone was astounded, but mostly Naru and Nyamo, as they had seen that figure before. "Grandpa!" Nyamo exclaimed.  
The hologram seemed troubled. He then turned to the residents of Hinata-sou. "To Nyamo. If this hologram is activated, then you have come to the Supreme Computer's face and call me. I have some explanations to do. First of all, my search for the real paradise of turtles seem to have come to an end. Not the better end, apparently."  
Everyone was stunned. Naru remembered that the figure _was_ Nyamo's grandpa, whose photograph was shown to her by Seta.  
"When I arrived here, I was overwhelmed by these mechanical turtles, and was...killed."  
"NOO! Grandpa!!" Nyamo exclaimed. She ran to the hologram, but since it wasn't anything like Shinsei's, she went through it.  
"Nyamo, my granddaughter." the figure continued. "Please don't be sad. I was rescued by this very sophisticated people and was brought back to life. _They_ instructed me to help _them_ build this Supreme Computer and gave specific orders on what to do with it."  
"Brought back to life...?" Keitaro mumbled.  
"After this hologram is finished, I shall deactivate the Supreme Computer. That would leave the Mecha without leader, and they will do what they will. I hope they won't do anything destructive. My only regret is that I couldn't say goodbye to you." the figure stopped for a moment, then smiled. "Since...we're..." he seemed troubled again. He then seemed to talk to someone else. "Can I say that to her?" and was disappointed to hear a negative reply. He sighed. "Well, this is all what I have to say."  
Then the hologram dissipated. "Grandpa!" Nyamo exclaimed.  
The Supreme Computer blinked and then a sound of a deactivated machine was audible, and all the lights on the panel went off.  
There was silence as they all tried to comprehend what had just happened. Finally Mitsune concluded what everyone was thinking. "So, we came all this way, for nothing...?"

**Love Hina: The Empire Underneath III: CONCLUSION - Not For Sale or Rent :)**

Three days had gone from that tiring day. The Mecha-Tama had stopped all activity when the Supreme Computer went off-line. Kaolla had fixed Shinsei, as easy as Shinsei had told Shinobu. It appears that he had created an instruction on what to do in his spare memory. When Kaolla found it, she followed it directly and fixed him perfectly. His first action was to find Shinobu.  
Nyamo was still in the Inn, trying to get rid of her grief by bathing at the spring, but it only did partial healing on her scars. She bit her lip as she remembered what her grandfather had said. 'Sophisticated people...Masaka..._them_ again...?' She cut her thoughts as she heard someone enter the rotenburo.  
"I knew I'd find you here." Naru said as she entered the spring. She was still wearing her clothes, indicating that she wasn't there for a bath. "A package came for you." she said, handing out a package.  
Nyamo received it with a puzzled expression. "Arigato." she said. She looked at the package, turned it around and was surprised.  
Naru caught that. "I suppose you'd want me to leave, right?"  
Nyamo nodded. "Please..." she said softly.  
As Naru walked away, Nyamo opened the package. It was the same black box. She opened it and put it on the spring's side, careful not to let any water got to it. She turned the box on, and a familiar face appeared. It was the dark brown haired man from the sophisticated room!  
"Congratulations, Nyamo." he said, in English.  
"Thank you." Nyamo replied, also in English!  
"Now, you promised that when you've found out about your grandfather's whereabouts..."  
"Grandpa mentioned about some sophisticated people that brought him back to life." Nyamo interrupted. Her English was supreme, as if she was a native.  
The man smiled. "Yes, it was us." he confessed.  
Nyamo was exited. "That means...he's with you now?" she asked.  
The man went away from the screen, giving room for a figure to appear.  
Nyamo looked at the figure, her eyes wet again.

"Leaving so soon?" Keitaro asked as he watched Nyamo packed her things in a hurry.  
"Yes." Nyamo said. A tinge of happiness in her voice. "I've...I mean, I'm going to find my grandfather again."  
"But..."  
"I've got a new lead." Nyamo said. "I have to go." she said as she walked hurriedly past Keitaro.  
Keitaro went to follow her, and joined with the residents of Hinata-sou as they waved her goodbye.  
Nyamo waved them back as she walked down the stone stairs. Then, after making sure that no one saw her, turned to an isolated alley. There she met the dark brown haired man. "Jeff-kun..." she called him.  
The man smiled, offering a hand. "It's time to fulfill both your dream and your promise, Nyamo-chan." he said.  
Nyamo took his hand and they disappeared.

Shinobu and Shinsei was sitting on the roof. The sun was setting into the sea in front of them. Shinsei had his arm around Shinobu's shoulders, making her blush.  
"Shinsei-kun..." Shinobu started.  
"Hmm?"  
"Can we...I mean...We're different, you and I..."  
Shinsei sighed. "I know. It's my dream as well to be a human."  
"Would you like to be one?" another voice asked.  
Shinsei and Shinobu looked at each other, then turned to the voice, behind them. There stood Moe! But she's partly visible, like a ghost.  
"Y-You're Moe-chan?" Shinobu asked.  
The ghastly figure nodded. "I have with me my last power to grant a wish."  
Shinobu began to shiver.  
Moe came to her and put a soft hand on Shinobu's head. "Please, do not be afraid. I am here to help you."  
"A wish?" Shinsei asked.  
Moe nodded. "My dreams are complete. I have met Keitaro again, he had fulfilled his promise to me. I had my revenge on the Mecha Boss. And I still have enough power to grant a wish, before returning to where I belong."  
"Answer me," Moe said with a solemn tone. "Have you a wish?  
"Yes." Shinsei replied firmly. "I would like to be a human."  
Moe smiled. She nodded. "I shall turn you into a human, but since you were created not long ago, you shall be a baby."  
Shinobu choked.  
Moe chuckled. "I will take his baby form to my world. There, time flows four times faster than here. I shall return him to you after five years."  
"F..." Shinobu couldn't believe it. She have to go on living without Shinsei for FIVE YEARS?  
Shinsei turned to her, holding her arms. "Do you hear that, Shinobu-chan? I can be a human!" he exclaimed.  
"B-But...five years..." Shinobu stifled a cry.  
Shinsei wiped the tears off her eyes gently. "I promise I'll be back. And when I do..."  
Shinobu gulped, swallowing her cry. She hugged him tight.  
Shinsei returned the hug.  
"Shall we go?" Moe asked.

**LOVE HINA: Super Duper Special Episode! #10**

**The Empire Underneath III: CONCLUSION**

** EPILOGUE**

The dreaded five years had passed. Shinsei didn't come back. Shinobu was sad, but she somehow knew. A 21-year old Maehara Shinobu took a deep sigh as she continued on, trying to forget him.

Four months passed. Shinobu entered Haruka's tea house after leaving it for so long, getting into college and all.  
"Shinobu-chan!" Haruka greeted. She looked the same, but age marks really began to appear on her face. Not to mention a strand of white hair on the front of her hair. Her trademark unlit cigarette stayed where it was, though.  
"Haruka-san!" Shinobu went to her and hugged her. "It's been a long time."  
Haruka hugged the girl back. "It sure is."  
They let go and went to find a seat. "What's with the white hair? You shouldn't been any older than 35 years, right?"  
Haruka gave a mysterious smile. "I've inherited something when Grandma Hina passed away..." she just said. "So, how's college? Found any boys yet?" Haruka asked, diverting the conversation.  
Shinobu sighed. "I still...couldn't forget Shinsei-kun."  
Haruka stared the girl with awe. Shinobu had grown into a fine woman. She was sure that she'd got numerous fans drooling over her, but she kept her faith to a love from the past. She's just like Keitaro, in some way.  
Just then, the tea house's door swung open. Naru walked in. "Haruka-san! We're back! And, oh! Shinobu-chan ka?"  
Shinobu stood up as she recognized Naru. "Naru-senpai...?"  
Naru went to her. "It's been a while! How are you?"  
"I'm fine, thank you. How are you, senpai?" Shinobu asked.  
"I'm _very_ fine." Naru replied.  
"Konnichiwa."  
Naru and Shinobu turned to see how it was. "U-Urashima-senpai?"  
Keitaro turned to see who called him. "Shinobu-chan?! Wow, you've grown!" he exclaimed, apparently shocking the baby he was carrying. It squealed. "Oh, I just can't handle this kid. Here, Naru, you take him."  
Naru sighed as she took the baby from him. "You should know how to handle a baby, Keitaro."  
"I'm not cut out for it." Keitaro replied. "Besides, you shouldn't have left him with me while I'm paying for that taxi."  
"U-Urashima-senpai...that baby...?" Shinobu choked on her own words.  
Keitaro smiled at Naru, who was also smiling at him. They showed their right hands, which had rings on their ring fingers.  
"Y-You're married?!" Shinobu was shocked. "I'm happy for you!" she congratulated them.  
"Thank you, Shinobu-chan." Keitaro said. "And if you haven't closed off yourself when you entered that college, you might've received our invitation."  
"Gomen nasai...I was..." Shinobu couldn't say that she was still depressed over Shinsei at the time. She recovered only in recent months.  
A car stopped in front of the tea house. "I wonder who that is." Haruka said. They went outside to find Kaolla jumping out of a cool-looking sports car.  
"Thanks for the ride!" she exclaimed. Then she noticed the new-comers. "Shinobu! Naru! Keitaro!" she exclaimed. She jumped towards them. "Who's the kid?"  
"He's ours." Naru replied proudly. "Su-chan, meet our boy, Urashima Keisuke."  
"You named him after your great-grandfather, ne?" Kaolla said excitedly.  
"Anoo, why is the car still here?" Shinobu asked.  
Kaolla turned to the car. "Oh, that's Motoko's boyfriend's car." she replied calmly.  
Everyone's eyes bulged out at the reply.  
A boy came out and opened the passenger car. Motoko stepped down, smiling to him. "See you tomorrow, Motoko." said the man, before kissing her on the lips.  
Motoko kissed him back, before letting him get into his car and drove away. She turned to the tea house and froze at the sight of three people she hadn't seen for some time.  
Shinobu smiled. "Omedeto, ne, Motoko-san." she said.  
"Ne, Motoko-chan, changing your view on men, now, eh?" Keitaro asked.  
"Maybe you'll be the next to have one of these." Naru said as she showed Keisuke to her.  
Motoko blushed furiously.  
"Hey," someone in a nifty looking clothes saluted them, saving Motoko from further embarrassment. No one recognized her at first, but when she opened her rayban...  
"Kitsune!" Keitaro exclaimed.  
The foxy lady grinned. "I guess, being an talent scout can have fortunes as well." she said.

Shinobu sighed as she sat on the roof of Hinata-sou. The building had been declared as a historical monument, and was kept as a national treasure. Everyone had moved out and had found new places to live. Everyone had their new lives. Even Kaolla was close to her dream of making a computer industry giant.  
Shinobu watched the sun set as she felt the effects of sake she had been drinking began to wear off. Being of age, she didn't refuse Haruka's offer, but even sake couldn't completely let her mind off someone. The beautiful setting sun reminded her of Shinsei. She was sitting on the spot where he left her with Moe, promising to return in five years, but he didn't...  
Shinobu, having lost the mood, climbed down to where she used to dry the resident's clothes. She was going to the stairs but stopped as she saw a figure there. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her vision blurred.  
The figure walked towards her. "Shinobu-chan..."  
Shinobu choked on her tears as they began to run down her cheek. "S-S-Shinsei...-kun...?" she only dared to speculate.  
The figure nodded. "Yes, I'm back."  
It took Shinobu a few second before lunging into the man's hug. "Shinsei-kun...where were you?! You're...late...!" she exclaimed between cries.  
"I'm so sorry..." Shinsei said. "I realized that in five years, you'd be 21. I don't want to be by your side while I was 20. I'd be younger than you."  
Shinobu cried louder. "Baka...!" She exclaimed.  
"So, I begged Moe to let me stay there for another year or so, until I was sure that I'd be older than you." Shinsei said. His eyes began to swell tears as well. He hugged her tighter. "And now...now..."  
They released their hug.  
"So...Shinsei-kun...you're now a...?" Shinobu stuttered.  
Shinsei nodded. "Yes, Shinobu-chan. We can finally be together."  
They hugged and kissed, under the same sun that witnessed their parting five years four months before.

A figure watched from under the shadows as the two couple kissed. She swept her strand of white hair over her head. She glanced a bit as she realized a presence behind her.  
"They're finally together, ne?" A tanned version of Shinobu said. She still looked like her, 21 years and all, but her attire had changed. She was then wearing a skin-tight black clothing, with metal plates on some vital places.  
Haruka went back to watch Shinobu and Shinsei. "Yeah." she sighed. She then turned around. "And how about you, Nyamo-chan?" she asked.  
Nyamo smiled. "I've fulfilled my dream, and am now fulfilling my promise." she said. "It's a fun promise, though."  
Haruka smiled. "You're in good hands." she said.  
Nyamo nodded. "I know." she replied. She then bowed a bit before pressing a button on a plate on her wrist. She then disappeared.  
Haruka turned back to the kissing couple. "Ganbatte kudasai, ne, Shinobu-chan, Shinsei-kun." she whispered. A block of mist surrounded her from nowhere, and when it dissipated, she was nowhere in sight.

END!!

Author's Note: Sigh I finally able to finish this trilogy. I've never dreamt of creating one. But hey! I did it! And I bet you're getting pretty confused about the people in the sophisticated-looking room. They seem to know almost everything. They're actually people from my unpublished Original/Fantasy series, The Time Rangers. When I finally publish them, I'll revise this Note. Anyway, here's the last translations. Anything that had been explained in the previous chapter won't be here, so be sure to check there as well. If I miss some, or you felt (or have proof) that I'm wrong, or you need more explanation, or anything at all, do mail me at my current address [storymasterq@icqmail.com][1]. Sorry if it's somehow a mess. ^_~  
Omedeto : Congratulations  
Baka : Stupid (Adj.) 

Thanks for everyone who supported me in writing this piece. That would include Victor Saiya, my best friend, and Axel Terizaki, who indirectly (through his site) sparked my imagination to be able to complete this Trilogy. You should visit his site sometimes, [Naru's Diary][2]. Well, see you in another fic.

Arsen Dawn  
Storymaster Q[  
StorymasterQ@icqmail.com][3]  
ICQ#: 75282461

   [1]: mailto:storymasterq@icqmail.com
   [2]: http://www.narudiary.free.fr
   [3]: mailto:StorymasterQ@icqmail.com



End file.
